BloodLocked
by TheDoctorWrites
Summary: Sherlock's remembered his old childhood dream. One of a blue box and a mad man. He tries to shake it off and focus on solving a new mystery. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Clara try to have a normal day but come across magic that doesn't belong. The two collide at the most unexpected turn, this bloody mess caused them both to find themselves saving the world, but this time together.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _SHERLOCKS POV_

* * *

The rain pattered against the asphalt as I got out of the taxi and out to the open. A thin stream of water poured onto me from the ledge of the door at 221 Baker Street. I fumbled around for the keys realizing I had left them inside. Oh well, simply get Mrs. Hudson to do open it, I coughed and readied to scream for Mrs. Hudson when I heard a strange noise. I caught my breath and froze. I know that noise. I dropped today's newspaper and dashed to the nearest taxi.

"Where to dearie?" The odd driver asked as I climbed inside.  
"Johns and Mary's" I stiffly replied. Something was fishy about this car. It's probably just me. Ergh, something pricked my finger, damn it, it's bleeding I examined my finger. A small stream of blood trickled down staining my sweater. I looked around searching for what could have caused this. My thoughts were interrupted;  
"Off we go" The strange driver stepped on the gas pedal and water came splashing up and the wheels screeched away.

"Watch it!" I yell, we almost hit someone while they were crossing, or at least getting to.

"Sorry about that!" The odd driver responds.

We pulled up to a familiar white washed house, "John" I muttered and got out of the car, realizing I had to pay turned around and asked breathily "How much for the ride?"  
He grinned and said,

"It's on me dearie" and sped away, wheels splashing some water onto my all-time favorite trench coat. I try to shake it off while walking briskly up to John's house. I reached the time stained door and rang the doorbell a few times for good measure. Mary opened up clearly looking dreary.

"Sherlock! What a surprise!" She exclaimed but we both knew it was not for I came at many different times and for many different reasons and I hardly ever notify them. "John's still asleep from last night," Mary said softly as she let me in "baby showers tomorrow"  
My mind started flipping. What. Baby. Shower? What. Am I supposed to know this? Mary continued looking flustered in her long night gown,  
"I don't think we sent you an invite with the whole Moriaty thing going on." I think she noticed the possible shock on my face, "It's okay if you can't come, and it's just a small little thing."

Right the Moriaty thing, he hacked all the radios and screens blah blah blah and replaced it with his demented face and voice blah blah blah. But he's the reason why I'm still here in London 3 months later from my 5 minute exile. Anyways, damn it I already went to their wedding now a baby shower, sentiments ugh. But Mary's face made me need to go.

"Don't worry about him; I doubt it's still him. I've studied that case for a while now. All signs seem to have disappeared." I gave her a stiff smile and went on "May I see to an invite?"

She returned with a bright but sad smile "One moment if you could come inside, I can see to it you will get one."

I stepped inside from the fast drizzling rain and into their warm, open house. I tried to wipe the blood from my hand onto my coat. Mary would probably make a big deal if I've been hurt, or if I've got blood somewhere. Keeping an eye on her I steal some tissues then stick them under the doors ledge to wet it. Quickly wiping off as much blood as I could, I watched Mary ruffle trough some papers. I stuff the tissues in my pocket as she walks back to the foyer. I swear I could hear John snoring, I think it might be just me from the years of living with him.

"Here we are," She hands over an elaborate pale violet invitation, "sorry for the wait, I haven't done any spring cleaning yet and this house is huge!" I nod earnestly and try to pay attention while pinching my finger. Hopefully I didn't get blood anywhere. Mary goes on "I mean there's even an attic! But the price was a good one don't worry" she gives a friendly chuckle, "now what was it you wanted?"

Oh yes, the sound I heard. But they already seemed so tired, John clearly was exhausted. Perhaps another time, wasn't much of a big deal. Or will be, hopefully. I'll waste my time later telling stories another time.

"You know what Mary?" I tell her, "Another time will do." I force myself to smile though it probably looked stiff again. I continue fast paced, changing the subject "I will see you tomorrow! How many others will be there?"

"Lots of family, friends, you'll be fine Sherlock! See you tomorrow!" Mary says a little surprisingly as she opens the door for me. Last time I dragged them out of their house for a poison check. I strut out briskly through the door and allow the rain to wet down my cap to my hair, it was a heavy drizzle now.

I hopped into another taxi this time one with a funny little man, he asked me "Where to dearie?" What is it with taxi-drivers and calling people dearies?! I climb into the backseat and reply "221 Baker Street, I have memories to revive." He gave me an odd look and I watched as the white-washed house grew smaller and smaller and finally faded from sight.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Hey person reading this! This is the beginning of my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any mistakes, also sorry about the short chapter, i promise you, deeper into the story, I'll write a bit more! By the way, it's the_** ** _twelfth doctor._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _THE DOCTORS POV_

* * *

The Tardis rang into the cold, wet air, chiming through the water. I stepped out into a puddLe, breathing in the air of a typical rainy April day in London.

"Clara come on! We've got great weather!" I called out to her, she's still busy in the Tardis changing, "I don't give a crap what you wear. Just come on! Remember Molly the owner, owes me fish and chips for two! I'll have them all if you don't come!" I shouted, I could practically hear the fish fingers and custard calling out to me. Even with a new body and mind, fish fingers and custard was still my absolute favorite.

"Coming! I can't find my heels!" I spun around to face the opening of the Tardis waved my hands exasperatedly, and started giving her one of my brilliant quotes, "Eating isn't about what you wear!" I make a hand gesture, "Come on Clara! I wear the same coat every day and I still look great!"  
"I will hurry up of you quit yelling at me!" She makes a face and saunters out of the Tardis with her blue heels, black crop top and jeans with me trailing behind. We reach Baker Street and I point across it.

"There!" I tell her, showing her where the nice-sized little shop across the road, "That is where we can have fish fingers and custard!" I can already smell it.

I take a step onto the road and BAM. A taxi just comes out of nowhere and would have hit me if I wasn't for Clara with here quick reflexes, pulled me back.

"Watch it Doctor!" She exclaimed "I won't be around each time you cross a road!" I make a disgusted face.  
"Who the hell does that?" I spat out, "2000 year old time lord, at least you could let me cross the road peacefully!" The last bit was a tad directed towards where the cab sped off.

"Alright, come on." I led Clara across the road to Molly's famous fish and chips. "Can't you smell that custard?"  
"Doctor! People don't normally sell fish fingers and custard." Clara sighed, "You're just like your past self."

I pulled open the door for her and like every time lord, let the lady go first. The little bell hung at the top rang as Clara stepped through it and rang again as the door slam shut after I came in. I looked around. Light filtered through the shades on the stained glass, the room was an airy little restaurant with a moderate amount of guests. Many were drinking tea or having the fish and chips.

Molly came out of the back room, smiled and said "Hey welcome to the Leslie's fish and chips!"  
Clara thanked her she guided us to a table for two.

I sat down and glanced at Molly, with here long brown pony-tail. Her eyes looked bored as if she was just a regular waitress at a restaurant. She really doesn't remember who I am, does she. I suppose "The Doctor" was once her childhood dream. Plus I was and looked different that time ago. No one knows what happened a long time ago when I took two kids on a trip. And I'm not whispering my secret either.

Then she spoke and interrupted my thoughts;  
"What would you two like today dearies? Fish and chips are half price right now."  
"I believe you owe me that for two" I respond.  
"And who are you? I'll have to check." She replied, looking at me with curiosity.  
"Well go look on your owing list and look for The Doctor" I answered smiling sadly, she once bet me fish and chips for two. I better still be on her "people I owe" list, for she couldn't even remember who I am.

She walked away, her leather boots clinking on the marble floor to the back room. Then Clara looked at me and spoke.  
"Doctor?" She asked,  
"What?"  
"Do you know her?" Clara leaned over and said quieter "You're smiling sadly again. Is it me?".  
"No, no it's not you." I wave a hand dismissively, "it's a tale unspoken, let's eat and go do something."

Molly came back with a tray with two steaming plates of fish; on the side was a huge pile of chips.  
"Thank you so much!" Clara said and smiled as Molly put the plates down with a clink on the table.  
"Is there anything else you need?" She asked us.  
"I would like a large bowl of custard and a glass of ice tea" hopefully she has some.  
"Can I please have a glass of lemon tea?" Clara added.

Molly wrote it all down on a blue notepad and said "I'll be right back." She turned around and returned to the back room. Clara started cutting her fish up and occasionally shoving a chip in her mouth. I was going to also cut up mine but realize Clara was using the only knife we have. I suppose I'll go ask for another one.

I let Clara know and got up to find Molly or some other worker. I arrive at the back door and decide whether or not I should grab one myself or ask for one. I was just about to grab one when a gunshot was heard. Glass shattered across the floor. _No, no, no, no, no_ I muttered. I whipped out my sonic and ran into the middle.

"Clara?! Are you okay!" I called out for her. Smoke and dust starting rising. Part of the west wall has collapsed. Screaming and chaos reigned and soon the room was cleared. I breathed heavily and slowly now. Not daring to attract attention. I needed to get Clara out of here before anything else collapses. Maybe she already left. I look back at where we were sitting. Blood, Oh my god. There was something. Something pale violet nesting in her cut-up fish. Looked like a card. I rush up to it, sonic it making sure this wasn't some sort of trap. I snatch it up and examine it. An elaborate design of floral was imprinted on. I read it. It had an address to some home for a baby shower. There was a messy blood seal of some sort, but no fingerprints. Written behind it said,

"If you ever want to see your dear companion again, go to this event and leave your blood in the fountain. Then she will be returned. Fail to; she will be burned in the waters that were supposed to return her."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _SHERLOCKS POV_

* * *

I got out of the taxi to find that the rain had slowed to a stop, water still dripped from branches, ledges and surprisingly my cap. I pay the driver and walk up to 221 Baker Street. I fumble around again looking for keys but accidentally dropping the baby shower invite. Damn it, hopefully it didn't get to wet. Then I remember I didn't have any keys on me. Damn it again. I hope Mrs. Hudson is home.

I raise my hand to the door and knock a few good times quite soundly. I heard a lock click and the door swished open with Mrs. Hudson on the other side.  
"Sherlock!" She exclaimed "You're back finally!"  
"Yup, I'm back." I hand her my cap, "See to it that this gets dried?"  
She takes it but gives me a stern look and says "Sherlock I am not your maid." But of course she still takes it.  
"I have some stuff to look for, do excuse any ruckus."

Up the stairs I go and sink down into John's old seat. I leave the invite on the table to dry and concentrate on remembering the strange noise I heard. Memories, memories I have to remember. I closed my eyes and thought. What happened back then? Nothing resurfaces and I slam my hand down in my frustration. This could mean something. Perhaps I'll plan what to get for John and Mary first.

John and Mary, Baby Shower, gift. GIFT! What the hell do I get for sentiments like this one! I snatch up my phone and dial for Mycroft. He picks up.

"Sherlock!-" he continues but I interrupt,  
"Mycroft I need you to tell me what silly crap I get for John and Mary!" I go on despite Mycroft talking. "They have a baby shower tomorrow and I'm going!"  
"Oh they invited you? I thought you were busy and couldn't make it." He says. Busy?! We both know Moriaty left no traces of life; even I couldn't find anything besides some dirt. And that's not going to help me.  
"Come on Mycroft, we both know nothing is to be found. Besides, how can I miss John's baby shower?" I tell him.  
"Fine, but don't bother me. I have work to do." He hangs up.

Damn it. Mycroft can't help. Fine, I'll do the research myself. I pull out my black laptop and start typing, _what to get for a baby shower_ and click enter. I scroll past results in hope to find a good website. Page 1, 2, and 5 I get annoyed. Suddenly police sirens starting blaring, can London not leave me alone for at least a half a day! I return to page one and click on hopefully a decent website. Up came pictures of babies and gifts. I scroll through some ideas and ads, gift baskets, cards etc. Police sirens continued.

After a whole hour of searching, scrolling past sentiments, I slam my laptop shut and simply decide to bring a gift basket. I'll see if Mrs. Hudson has any extras.  
"Mrs. Hudson!" I cry out while leaving the room and down the stairs.  
"I'm in the kitchen baking come here I can't hear you!" She responded. I came over and leaned onto the countertop, almost knocking over a banana hanger. It clashed on the counter top.  
"Sherlock! Be careful I just bought that!" She scolds at me.  
"Yes, yes. I know!" I say, quickly dismissing her. Know onto more important matters, I ask her about the gift basket.  
"I'm sorry Sherlock, I don't have any." She told me. "Why don't you go buy some?"  
Damn it. Fine. I will. I thank her and leave the room.

I return to my chair upstairs and called Mycroft again, he doesn't pick up. How am I supposed to know where to get a baby shower gift basket or card or whatever it was?! I was just about to text John and ask but decide not to because I didn't want him to know what I was getting for him, no them. I sigh and decide to call Molly, maybe she'd know. I dial her number but it redirects me to her voice mail. Damn it. Maybe I'll just go and get a coupon for two from that fish and chips place down the road. 5 minute walk from here, around 10 from John's place. No, that wasn't something you bought for a baby shower. I finally decide on going to the London mall. Even though I hate it there, I remember seeing a baby store place thing and hopefully there will be baskets full of baby crap, no I mean stuff.

I left this time remembering to bring keys. I walk out and the first thing, no someone run bye. He looked urgent. Then I noticed he was trailing behind a bit of blood. I turn to give him better look, but he was gone already. Trying to forget what happened, I hop in a taxi and leave.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be better I promise!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _THE DOCTORS POV_

* * *

I run towards the Tardis. Past the police station, a crazy lady and a cat and I almost ran into a man with a deerstalker. I meant to apologize but I was way to out of breath to even whisper. But he had a cool hat. Deerstalkers, I think that's what it's called, are cool. Not as cool as fezzes though.

I finally arrive at the Tardis. I snap my fingers briskly and the Tardis throws the doors open, as if sensing my urgency. Lights continue bleeping quietly and I put the bloody mess of a card in the sensor thing. I honestly have no idea what it's called, Tardis studies back when I was little was never one of my favorite subjects.

The Tardis rang annoyed as if hearing what I thought.  
"Not now, Clara has been kidnapped," I said to her "we need to track the origin of such thing." I wave a hand over the ruined paper.  
I swiftly bring the Tardis monitor over and did a quick scan. The readings were absolutely did not belong on earth. Clear sign of alien, I did another space scan for matching species. Lights continued blaring.

I whole list of possible relations appeared.  
"Blood Warriors, the Frozen Warriors of Callihabreezy, the Resent Wings..." I read out loud thinking, what did these all have in common? I switch to a different method and think, what did they leave behind... an invitation... I do another scan this time for what this had to do with me, Clara and whoever this invite led to or belonged to? Perhaps this was a mere meeting spot, or did it have more meaning?

Then I thought who used blood? The Sycorax had a bit blood magic, or I think it is called technology... I prefer magic, has a cool ring to it. Anyways, I thought I have taught them a lesson when they came around to take earth or some silly thing. Anyways, they can't be the only ones with blood magic; I mean a long time ago I found 1000 planets that had a problem with blood, weird I know.

The Tardis searched for all races that have or has associated with blood stuff, or maybe this has nothing to do with the blood?!

I decide I focus on other stuff that could help me. I attempt to read through the list of possible matches the Tardis pulled up. _No… no… no…_ I muttered. Boring, dead, what the hell is that... this was not helping.

Then I decided to get Clara first. There was no telling how or what even is this creature or thing. Then I was filled with the slow horror of remembering Clara. Clara I'm so sorry. I should have been focusing on saving you. God damn it I was so focused on finding out more about what did this damn thing, maybe it's just some human doing this. I stood up and slammed my hand down on the Tardis console. Must focus on Clara.

I re-read the note. Fountain... blood drop... Clara back. Turns out it was some sort of baby shower. So this is the damn event. Anyways, I knew it was dangerous and stupid to give my blood and who knows? Maybe it's lying. I'm filled with frustration knowing I might have just lost Clara.

I plop down in the squeaky old seat and put my head in my hands and think. There has to be another way to save her. Not go prancing to an event and hope the card was not lying. Then I will get her back.

The Tardis blared out some weird sound as if trying to communicate with me.  
"Sweetie, I know you love me but I need to concentrate on getting Clara back" I said very lecture like. She continued making sounds and lights starting flashing green.  
"I told you I am busy!" I scolded louder this time. She finally quieted down. I resume concentrating on saving Clara.

No I will get her back. I will go to this event and save her. Whether or not it's doing what the paper says.  
I slammed on the buttons and set the time for April 8th 2:30pm and typed in the place.

I pulled down the go bar and The Tardis rang. For me everything was getting a bit hectic inside, out there, all they could hear is weird alien noises and see a disappearing box.

 _Clara I will save you._

* * *

 _CLARAS POV_

* * *

I woke up as if it was a normal morning, but I knew it wasn't. Last thing I remember was being injected with something. I was having a day eating fish and chips with the Doctor and suddenly all hell breaks loose. The last thing I saw was the doctor running out to the front and screaming for people to run or something. I felt a stab of pain in my left shoulder and I fell into a haze.

I wanted to open my eyes and look around. Who the hell dares to kidnap me? I was going to storm when I wake up but I couldn't. Maybe this was all just a dream.

"Go back to sleep" I heard. And I did.

I woke up again and rose to consciousness. I open my eyes to a glaring red light. I defiantly am seeing things. I rub my eyes and look again. No more of that harmful colour, instead I see I'm in a comfy red satin bed with floral patterns imprinted onto the blanket and pillows. I inhaled a breath of air, It smelled vaguely of blood and rust. I try to breathe through my nose and examine this place a bit better. Its empty with no windows. The room was filled with nothing but the very bed i am on. No one seems to be present. I'm dressed in the same clothing from yesterday… then I remember it all again. I touch my left shoulder and remember the stabbing pain. Then I heard a lock click. These huge red patterned doors opened up at the front. I think those doors are the only way out of this room, unless you count blasting the walls, roof or floor.

This man comes in, no wait half-man. Part of his chest, it was rusty bloody metal. Oh crap, who am I dealing with. I try to steady my breathing and focus on staying calm.

"Who are you?" I try to not shout angrily in fear of what this man… thing could do to me.

"Do not fear child, we only need you for a short amount of time. You are only part of a bigger twist. Just stay calm and you will be with your boyfriend soon." They said, surprisingly clearly.

"He is not my lover, he is my Friend. And for your information, my lover is gone." Pain shoots through my heart and I'm biting my lips to hold back the tears. I continue but now with a shaky voice "He's gone." I whispered. "HE IS GONE." I yell now remembering Danny with full force. The odd man looked like he was ordering someone or thing then turned and left.

Suddenly I was held by both arms and I couldn't see who did this but someone injected me again. As I fell back into unconsciousness,

I whispered "You don't know who you are facing" and my head hit the soft satin pillows once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

 _SHERLOCKS POV_

* * *

I rush out of the door, almost dropping some stuff in the basket. It was actually quite warm out so I only bothered to pull on a jacket. John and Mary's little baby shower today! Mrs. Hudson told me it was a silly sentiment and she thought it was unnecessary. She also said she would arrive late. If John was here he would probably say she was starting to sound like me. Oh John. I really do miss him. Of course I'm happy for him and Mary but… actually no. I will not argue with myself about this. A taxi pulls in front and I climb into it, trying to forget about missing John.

 _I am happy for him, I am happy for him I am-_

"Where to?"the driver interrupts my thoughts. I hand him the card. He grins,hands it back,and off we went. I arrived once again at the shining home. It stood tall right in the middle of the land surrounded with a white picket fence and lots of bushes. I pulled open the gate and strutted up. The door had a bunch of colourful balloons tied to the side ledge. You could also tell the windows have been washed and the house has been cleaned. A bunch of new and fresh variety of flowers had been planted at the colours were damn bright. I rang the bell and waited.

Maybe I should just- the door flew open to a gloomy faced John. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Sherlock!" he exclaimed and hugged me. I, of coarse dislike hugs and grew all stiff. He pulled away "Glad you could make it!" he moved out of the way and waved me inside, he went on "Mary invited like all her friends, and mine." he added with a touch of gloom "And some of them have kids" he moaned.

"Well least you two, soon to be three, have more baby crap!" I said and handed him the wooden basket. He put it down on a tall but small oak table by the mirror. It sat there next to a basket filled with all the daily crap you take out with you everyday. I even saw a little packet of candy, I had no idea John liked sweets, and Mary defiantly did not seem like a candy person.

"Yes but the noise Sherlock!" he made a disgusted face. I love it when he does that. We went into the kitchen/eat in room and everybody was crowded around Mary. They parted a way when they saw John come in, or was it me. I noticed all the guests had also been at the wedding, though only a few were not present.

"Sherlock! Glad you're here! We will be going to a garden or park thing soon, Its next to a great beach too!" Mary said flustered, "we'll be walking, but John will be going there first to get stuff set up. I was wondering if you would like to go ahead to?"

"Yes yes I shall. Are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Let's go Sherlock." John answered this time and led me back to the front. He called back to Mary "Sherlock's gift is here at the front!"

He didn't wait for a response, we just left.

* * *

"Where is the stuff?" I ask him. Didn't Mary say we were going to set up 'stuff'.

"It's already there." he said. And just like the old times, we got in a cab but this time he was leading.

We get out and blue public with a fairly large cardboard box on top. John and I manage to heave it onto the ground and I ripped it open. Inside were light blue sets of picnic blankets and baskets filled with a large variety of snacks. He told me to start spreading the blankets on the tables. I pull out a fancy edged one and lifted it over the first table I saw. It flew over the wooden counter and landed softly slowly letting the air out from underneath. John did the same and soon all 5 wooden picnic tables were covered. John asked if I would hand him the flowers.

"Flowers," I said, "You put flowers in the box?!"

"Yes I did Sherlock now hurry they might be here soon," he responded exasperatedly. I look inside the box and see 3 bouquets of carnations and roses. I pick one up carefully. They were wrapped around with cloth at the bottom.

"And where are we going to put these in?" I tell John waving the bouquet.

"There are holders at the bottom," John replied, now walking over. He points into it, "See?" he picks up a tall thin flower pot made of glass. It was also tied with a blue ribbon. I handed him the bouquet and somehow he managed to get one in. Why is it so necessary about flowers? Anyways we set some down and put out some of the wooden baskets with snacks in them. John wanted equal amounts on each table so I spread some around. Then I heard the same noise from earlier. Alien. I heard it again only louder but still faint.

"John did you here that?" I asked him. He turned around to face me.

"It's just the old lady washing her clothes. She's so damn annoying," He answered, but he looked like he was convincing himself. I couldn't hold back my my curiosity. I had to know if this was abnormal. After all I am a consulting detective.

"John I'm going to go look," I tell him.

"I'm coming," he responded, just like the old times. Plus there was no denying he was lying. We rush in the direction of the sound. And you wouldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

 _THE DOCTORS POV_

* * *

The Tardis landed with a soft boom. I snap and the doors blasted open. And I was shocked to see him, no them. Old Sherlock Holmes, I still remember him. From a long time ago. I wondered if he remembered me. No, of coarse not. I was a dream, and I was also different. The other one. He looked, like a John. That's probably the one thing I got wrong.

"Who are you?" said a very shocked Sherlock.

"I think I should be asking you that," I respond. The other one, John, just looked at me like 'how could an old man do that?!' or he was just not surprised. I found that annoying.

"Just go I am busy," I yell at them. Hopefully they won't go to mental. They probably thought they were because they saw a blue box appear. Anyways, I need to first find Clara and return the the crime scene. I look around but found no fountain. Ugh, I'd have to ask the two annoying humans, well one of them.

"Anyways, do you two know any nearby fountains?" I asked them, Sherlock chuckled.

"Why do you need a fountain?" He asked annoyingly.

"To save my friend," OK, I defiantly was mental to them.

"Over there," the John one pointed in the direction behind the Tardis, "It probably won't help you it's broken."

Broken?! Damn it. What do I do now? Maybe they just want me to fix it. The two told me they had to head back. I also left for whatever was (hopefully some water machine) behind the Tardis was a small forest. there was a small stone path and my feet crunched again and again over the small stones. I reach a rusty old metal fountain with no running water. How am I supposed to wash my blood in now? I sonic it hopefully there's some water pressure left. I heard a click and it slowly started filling. Once it was filled moderately, I waved my sonic again and it creaked to a stop. The water was absolutely foul. Dirt started floating to the top. I prick my finger on the edge of a piece of metal sticking out. This better not give me some kind of infection.

I slowly dipped my finger in. The blood swirled out tainted the water. I pulled it out and breathed slowly, waiting for Clara.

"Any moment now would b-" I stopped mid-sentence because the fountain started creaking of moving metal. The water sank away and so did the sprout in the middle. The bottom sorta opened up and another lifted up instead with-

"Clara!" She was asleep? I jumped down and landed with a thud. _Oh Clara._ I lifted her up carefully and stepped out. Damn she was light. Maybe I should give her something that's not fish fingers and custard. The fountain started creaking again and the entire thing sank into the ground. I look down. It smelled of blood and rust. Oh where the hell was she taken. And was there going to be more danger? I felt sort of guilty for not saving her earlier. I could have lost another one. A sharp arrow of pain shot through me. No, I won't let it happen again. I held her a bit tighter, she bounced with each step I take us back to the Tardis. It took an effort to snap and get the doors open. I stepped inside and the Tardis greeted us with a ring. I set her down on the seat and hope she won't fall off. I wondered how you wake humans. I was just about to ask the Sherlock and his friend then Clara gasped.

"Clar-"

"You must be careful Doctor," she stood up suddenly and clutched at me, whispering, "the blood lords are coming"

She fell in a haze a toppled onto me. No matter what happened, for now, hopefully, she- we, were safe.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Thank you all so much if you've read this far! This is my first fanfic and I'm planning on writing a lot and crazy plot twists, chapters can range to 900-2500 from what I've planned. It's very un-certain, I might even go up to 3k-4k. But thank you readers! Constructive criticism is appreciated and taken into account._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Hey, chapter 6 is here! Just letting you know, if it doesn't say 'someone pov' at the beginning, it means there is not one. I have decided that the future chapters will be from third-person view. There may be some possibly but most likely just a few. Thanks for reading!**_

 _CHAPTER 6_

Sherlock and John finally got back to the public patio, walking silently and briskly. John only paused to ask if Sherlock thought Mary and her folk would have already arrived. Sherlock replied in a alerted tone, as if he was trying to focus on other stuff, in fact he was. The madman. Sherlock wanted more information on such technology and origin etc. And also, he knew this was also personal, he just doesn't know why and what and why he was feeling this way. He looked familiar, and the sound had defiantly triggered something from before. John on the other side, was absolutely shocked. He was thinking; how the actually shit does a blue box appear out of nowhere carrying a mad man?! Both thought The Doctor was defiantly mad.

They walked back Instead this time there was company, the older kids were sprawled on the blankets with earbuds plugged in and bored expressions. Younger ones were running around playing games and throwing flowers. Mary's friends were all around in the shade chatting with drinks in their hands (non-alcoholic as a request from the owners). Mary was sitting in the middle smiling with the other mothers, the toddlers were with them. They're being mothers.

Mary looked up from a small red head and saw Sherlock and John arrive.  
"John, Sherlock!" Mary cried out in response to their arrival, "we've been wondering where you two have been!"  
"Nothing, just throwing away some crap that was left here from before," John replied, not wanting to tell her. Sherlock plucked a grape from a vine in a basket; he popped it in his mouth. The two men sat down at a lone table in a corner, John crunched on some of the crackers that were left in the basket on the table.

"So, Sherlock, do you know the madma-" John was interrupted through a mouthful of crackers.

"My mouth is suddenly very dry John," Sherlock said and stood up, "I am going to get a drink." Sherlock for once did not want to talk about a mystery. He knew me; _I might have known him, dream dreams..._

"Sherlock?" Mary broke his haze and was there holding out a cup of orange pop, "You said you wanted a drink."

"Ah yes," Sherlock took the cup and thanked her. He sat back down with John and took a sip. The drink sparked in his mouth and he forced himself to swallow instead of blasting it all over John.

"So," John hesitated sensing this was a bad topic at the moment, "do you... know anything about what happened?"

Sherlock sighed and set his glass down, "I think I did."

"What are you saying?"

"That I don't remember, but I've heard that sound earlier and I think I did but the memory..."

"Has faded in time?"

"Something like that."

Sherlock took another sip of the fizzy drink and continued,

"Old childhood dream stuff, maybe it was the drugs-"

"Sherlock we are not drunk nor on drugs," He eyed Sherlock as if daring him to say they were. They sighed in unison. Neither wanted to discuss this man or the technology- or John dared to say magic, he possessed. Both were deep in thoughts until Mary started yelling,

"John! Sherlock! I'm opening up the stuff now!" Everyone was gathered at the middle with all the gifts on the table. Sherlock and John moved over there and Mary began to rip open wrapped up presents with the little kids help. One by one Mary opened them, Sherlocks basket, A flower pot, gift card and candy, someone even gave a tablet, probably someone rich Sherlock thought as Mary thanked people.

"Thanks Sherlock!" Mary held up the basket, "Sherlock?" He was in a haze again.

"Yeah no problem," Sherlock finally said with an edge of fatigue. He decided not to investigate the odd man and the blue box thing he stepped out from. The curiosity was killing Sherlock. What was the thing? And more importantly, _who is he?_

Clara awoke again to the Tardis's flashing lights and the Doctor Shaking her. He was saying something. She moaned and tried to lift her head up, but only succeeding in turning to look around. Everything was hazy from her eyes; she slowly blinked again trying to assess what was going on. She realized she was lying on the floor of the Tardis with the Doctor crouched above her. He was now muttering her name. She only heard mumbling and breathed in slowly, she just wanted to rest with this major headache. But she also didn't want the Doctor to be worried.

Clara took another breath in and this time succeeded in heaving herself up. The Doctor was a bit shocked with her sudden awaken. Clara turned to look and him sternly wanted no lies. "Doctor what is going on?"

He sighed, "it's a long story, but you're hopefully okay now," he hesitated not wanting to ask.

"Doctor you can ask me- or tell me- anything," she said once and for all.

"Do you remember… anything?"

Clara thought hard, and could only remember a haze of events from before.

"The last thing I remembered was seeing you wave your sonic from the middle of the restaurant and I think I was injected with something. After that it's all a haze," Clara rubbed her arm where she had been pricked. The Doctor sat down and looked at her. Should he tell Clara what had happened? Would she be afraid of traveling? "Rubbish," he thought, she wouldn't be that much of a coward. But to be safe, he for once did not want to learn more about what happened in the last few hours.

"Oh nothing to worry about," he waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing to worry about." He stood up and pulled over the Tardis monitor.

"Where to next?" Clara opened up her mouth to respond then the Tardis lurched to one side and she was knocked down against the floor.

"What the hell?" The Doctor swore and started rapidly pressing buttons. The Tardis continued swaying but less sickening this time.

"Doctor what is happening? What happened?" Clara half-yelled at him. Her head continued pounding. The Doctor wanted to respond but he himself did not know. He didn't want to worry her. He pretended to mumble. "What was that Doctor?" Clara asked and gripped the railing. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She yelled quite loudly this time.

"I don't damn know!" The Doctor yelled to answer and tried to get a hold of a lever. Suddenly the Tardis stopped moving violently. Then alarms went off and the doors flew open with a slam and someone- or thing slowly walked in from a spiral of red-ish smoke floating in.

The thing- or person- or whatever the hell approached them. The Doctor tensed and couldn't make a sound, he was petrified. That scared her, her Doctor never had this fear dancing across his eyes. Clara didn't dare to move or breathe, not even to look up to see the intruders face, or if it has one. Heavy, clanging steps echoed closer towards them. She gripped her green cardigan expecting the fuzzy texture to find it smeared with… liquid. Parts already dried and got pricks of the fur sticking up. Maybe it was spilt juice. She tightened a fist in the damp fabric and breathed slowly. Suddenly whatever was advancing stopped. Clara held a breath.

"What are you doing here," The Doctor finally spoke. He was staring into the face of… of a long time descendent. The sound of rusted metal creaked and a cold metal voice screeched,

"Hello fellow warrior."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not uploading in forever, I moved so I had to switch schools and everything has been so chaotic, but I'm back to my usual upload schedule now. Sorry again -Selina.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

The cabs brakes screeched to a halt in front of 221 Baker Street. Sherlock paid and slammed the door shut. The baby shower went okay. All he really did was stick around with John and avoided him entirely their run-in with The Doctor. He stumbled up to the door and fumbled with keys. _Damn it I need to get a better key,_ he stabbed the key in. It's late there in London already, but Sherlock already ate at Johns.

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson came out of the dimly lit kitchen with a batch of cookies balanced on a tray, "So how was it?"

"Fine," Sherlock mumbled. He just wanted to lie down or solve another murder. He tried imagined the police knocking at the door, or even Anderson. Instead, he could only replay the whole event, especially when the madman told him and John that his name was The Doctor. _Why did it sound so familiar? The Doctor…_

He collapsed on the sofa and tried to shut his brain off. Not surprisingly, it didn't work. A mind palace hardly ever shuts down at will. He opened his laptop; at least his mind can be focused on something else. He reached for his PC from the coffee table in front but instead found...

"ARGH WHAT THE HELL!" Red gooey substance almost entirely covered his entire laptop. His heart jumped at the sight. _How am I supposed to stalk John's website now?!_ His heart skipped a beat at that thought. _Even if John doesn't live here anymore I still get to stalk his blog okay._

Mrs. Hudson came rushing up as fast as an old lady can go. "Sherlock what is it with you and the screaming?!" _No, no, no, she can't know about this._

"Ah, nothing John played a prank on my phone, ah silly old John" He faked a smile and tossed his phone onto the couch, then shifted himself to block the view of the laptop, which was still chilling on top of the coffee table.

Mrs. Hudson, being somewhat gullible, believed him. "Alright Sherlock, but remember the neighbors don't appreciate yelling or gunshots." She finally went back down.

Sherlock let him breath again after hearing her last steps down. _Okay, looks like I'm cleaning this up myself. If only this was some sort of prank._ To tired to even think this of a valuable piece of wanted to lightly bring it over to the counter near the sink, but it kept slipping. Instead, he had to grip it tightly to keep it from slipping and breaking.

Sherlock ripped a huge piece of paper towel out and attempted to carefully push/wipe/trying not to angrily slam all the crap that covered the damn laptop. _When I find out who did this I'm going to… oh crap. This could have been evidence. CRAP._ Sherlock got mad that he didn't even think about that earlier. Now 30% of the red substance or whatever it's supposed to be is gone and his hands have already destroyed what it once was. Whatever, this better be something lame.

10 minutes later and some luck. He only stopped to wipe his hands off the check his phone. It was John. Damn, did that ever make Sherlock's day better. Sadly it was only to inform him that if he remembers anything about the dream, John was the one who needed to know. Yes to him caring, no to the dream. Or whatever it was. Sherlock missed John, whether he was going to admit it or not. It left an abandoned feeling in his heart. He returned to the mess trying to shake off the feeling.

20 minutes later, 90% of that blood-like substance gone. Sherlock finally wiped the laptop clean and prayed that it is still working.

He slumped down onto the couch and finally was able to open his laptop. Clean and whatever-that-was free, the screen flickered on and an email appeared.

To: _consultingdetective221 SHERLOCK HOLMES_

From: _Blocked ID_

Well wasn't that a bloody mess, next time it won't be just fake blood. Cheers! – _FTW_

What the hell. One, whoever they are, clearly they don't know FTW stands for "for the way". And two, Sherlocks never blocked anyone. Instead whoever Sherlock wanted away from my side of the internet was to be gone, not just blocked.

This mess defiantly left a chill to his veins. First thing he did? Obviously he called John.

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor? DOCTOR!" The TARDIS's lights were out of control. Red, wispy mist was everywhere. And the console was gone. So was the doctor. All left Clara lying right in the middle of where the console once was, with a satin pillow tucked under her head. The smell of blood; freshly spilled blood, whirled all through the air. Soon red flashes took over her mind and unconsciousness overthrew her once more.

"Clara? Clara? CLARA!?" Who was saying that? A hazy, half-asleep Clara could only make out that the voices were screaming her name. The rest sounded so far away and blurry. There it went again; "CLARAAA!" _Who was that? Was that the doctor?_

Clara tried to call out his name. But she couldn't. All she was able to do is mouth his name. The TARDIS continued to scream. Clara's head continued to stay above the waters of sleep. She tried to open her eyes. She tried to call for the Doctor. Instead, all she was able to do is lie there and fall back to unconsciousness.

Okay, she told herself that first thing to do is to examine what the hell was going on. Yeah, how was she supposed to do that when she can't even look around? Or even get up.

 _Did the Doctor leave me? Did he leave me? Would he do that? Would he really do that?_ Anxiety slowly took over her and the whole theory about the Doctor leaving her started to get worse. _No, he wouldn't do that. He'll save me. I know he will. Because this time there is no one else that can help me. Doctor, please. Please._ Tears started to fill her eyes. _What if something had happened to him? No, no, no, no. Then why hasn't he come yet? Maybe something was holding him up._ She couldn't stand the idea of the Doctor already lost Danny. It would be too much.

 _I can't lose him too._

* * *

The Doctor watched her from the monitor. He was in the actual TARDIS. He managed to connect to the one Clara was in. Somehow, he managed to connect to some camera in there. That's it of what he could receive. And that's it what he has from what he doesn't remember. Ever since he heard what that… monster responded to him. The Memories are just gone. Not even a single bit of memory. He had woken up here, in the Tardis. The normal, feisty Tardis and with Clara on the monitor where ever she was.

 _Oh, Clara, I'm so sorry. But I promise, I. Will. Find. You._

* * *

"Sherlock," John's ragged voice sounded from the other side, "Bloody hell mate it's almost 10 pm"

"John how long have you known me again?" Sherlock exclaimed falling back onto the sofa, secretly extremely glad John had actually picked up. He almost felt giddy.

John, over at the other end, was laying on him and Mary's bed, feeling extremely hyper. He too missed Sherlock and the constant fighting with him. It was almost like flirting- The thoughts of Sherlock flooded his mind. _Mary's gone maybe I could invite Sherlock over…_

"John… are you still there?" Sherlock's voice broke the waters of John's thoughts.

"Yeah… yeah, what's up Sherlock?" He shook himself out of his Sherlock phase. _He's just my friend, and I am not gay, he's just my friend-_ "and I am not gay-"

"Uh, John I know you are not gay?" Sherlock was concerned for his friend now.

"Ah, I'm sorry just thoughts I suppose," John's face was almost entirely bright with embarrassment. Thankfully they were not faced to face. John was trying to imagine Sherlock's face… _his adorable little face would be a confused with his what-are-you-saying face ahhh…_

"Okay so," Sherlock cut to the chase, not bothering to know more about John's sudden informant of his sexuality update, "I was going to do some research on how to tell how old a blood stain is without doing tests in the lab, when I realized my laptop cover was covered with this blood-jam like substance. It's red, much opaque and much, much, much like jam made out of blood-"

"Sherlock I didn't answer the phone so I could have jam ruined for me,"

"Yeah well I guess you now can't have strawberry jam,"

"But strawberry-"

"John listen," Sherlock interrupted not caring about Johns complaints of his food graphic explanations, "I thought this was some sort of stupid prank someone idiotic kid threw on me. So I didn't think it of valuable evidence of any sort. Then when I finally got to open it up, an email appeared. John, it knew,"

"Sorry, knew about what?"

"The damn so-called-prank, I'll send you a copy right now,"

"Ughhh," John was too lazy to get up to get his laptop, and who knows where it is now.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock heard him over the phone whining, "Damn it, John, this is important and damn well creepy,"

"No nothing, going to grab my computer now," _Fine, for Sherlock_ John thought as he dragged himself off the welcoming bed and looked around the bedroom for his laptop, then went everywhere until we winded up looking in the kitchen. With faith, he looked into the last spot that hasn't been looked yet; the fridge (unless you count the garage and basement, John decided there was no need to go there, nor did he have a willing desire to).

The fridge; It was dripping with blood from underneath the top door and over the freezer door. John didn't notice a thing. Or the pie on the kitchen counter, _probably Mary's_ he thought. He was too busy hoping he wouldn't have to look again everywhere for his computer because someone was messing with Sherlock. Then it came to his senses when he pulled open the door. Everything, from the yogurt containers to the cabbage leftover from two days ago; was trashed. Blood, red, dripping blood was everywhere, from spilling out of the containers to drenching vegetables. And the strawberry jams. The glass jar was tipped over covering the surface of… his laptop.

"John? You still there?" John? JOHN?" Sherlock was practically yelling over the line, "Did you receive the email? Or you still haven't found your laptop? JOHN?"

 _Oh my god Sherlock. If only you're seeing this._

And his cell fell from his hand hitting the floor with a slam.

 _Sherlock who did you mess with now._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Clara exhaled softly; her mind was finally at peace. She inhaled the air of mild nature, fresh oxygen filled her lungs. Was she dreaming? Clara speculated for the last time she was breathing in the smell of crisp blood and rusty metal, was she safe? Did the Doctor save her from her nightmare? Peacefully laying down, she felt with her hands, what she thought was spring grass, springing from the soft soil of winter. If this is a dream then she would want to sleep forever, laying there at the edge of a sleepy fantasy slumber. Dreaming an end of the war in reality.

John's phone rang, and rang, and rang. Mary was staying over at her friends last night. She was going home today, and John's phone rang and rang. Sherlock needed to know if John was okay, he was going to go, but he fell asleep. And his phone kept on ringing, _Sherlock, Mary, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Free Vacation Scam, Sherlock, Sherlock_ constantly Sherlock's name appeared on Johns phone screen each time it rang with Sherlock's ringtone. 20 voice mails, 30 unheard messages. The Question is why isn't John picking up?

"Mrs. Hudson, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock asked as he came walking down. No response, Mrs. Hudson wasn't home either. Damn it, Sherlock's going to find John, now.

"Oh, John what happened now," He muttered as he climbed out of the cab to Johns house. He knocked, no answer, knocked again, no answer. "John you home?" Sherlock shouted at the door. Why wasn't he answering? Did something happen to John?

Sherlock banged on the door, and then he noticed the blue, red, white lights reflecting on the glass part of John's door; police lights. Oh, what did John get himself messed into now?

"Sherlock Holmes!" A police officer called out from inside the police car, "What is going on?"

"Who called for you to come?" Sherlock walked away from the front door and towards the officer, he too had questions. Another police car came pulling up, along with an ambulance.

"Sir, are you the one who called?" The same police who first came asked Sherlock.

"I can ask you the same," Sherlock replied quite coldly. Where was John? Sherlock wasn't going to lose John now. Is he okay? No, is he safe? Sherlock felt light-headed. He needed John, he needed his blogger. He needed his _friend._

Two cops came out of the car that just came. "Sherlock Holmes!" Oh, what did they want from him now? "John is your- err- friend I assume?" One asked him as the other went to unlock the door.

"Yes, where is he, why are you guys here?" Sherlock almost shouted at them. _Almost._

"An emergency call was received by an unknown caller; we tracked it down to here. The call was transmitted almost 15 minutes ago; the phone was hard to track down. It was like looking for-"

"A needle in a haystack aye whatever," Sherlock rudely interrupted, he was starting to panic. Oh, why didn't he just come last night when he hung up? "Do you know the whereabouts of John Watson right now?"

"Sorry mate, but no. That's why we are here; actually we are only here because an emergency call was tracked down to here. We should know more once my men are done clearing the lot of this house, in fact here is one of them," he pointed at the officer just coming out from the house.

"Sherlock? Do excuse me, but my chief needs to hear this-"

"No, Sherlock can hear what you have to say." The officer- chief that Sherlock is talking to surprisingly said. "He can know what you found."

"Alright, Sherlock, Chief, I think you both should look into this yourself after all Sherlock is a detect- consulting detective."

Sherlock's heart was skipping beats, defiantly. John better is okay, oh he better be okay. The three of them went into the house.

"Has anything been touched yet?" Sherlock asked.

"No, we only looked, and what we found was self-explanatory."

They went down the hallway; everything was the same from yesterday, after the baby shower. Letters on the table, Mary's heels toppled over, even John's hat was still hanging from the hook next to the door. Every step towards the turn felt like strings ripping inside him, his breathing was slow and hopeless, yet he still wanted, needed to know John was alright, it'll be alright. They neared the turn into the kitchen, the officers steps slowed, Sherlock's heart thudded, and his mind was a storm at sea. And he was there, just above feeling all the waves, at the mist swirling in the air. And the winds got faster, harsher.

As the group turned the corner into the kitchen, it was like falling into the storm. The waters filled his lungs and he wasn't able to breathe air, his mind struggled to focus on the sight of what was happening, vision blurring. But he had to focus; to save John, for John. Then he calmed himself. He was able to think again, standing there staring into the words smeared onto Johns fridge.

Think, Sherlock, think. He saw more, blood pouring out of the cabinets. Noticed more, how John's phone was still there, on the tiles in front of the fridge. It hadn't been destroyed. It was just there, clean. But the entire room, trashed, it was as if someone poured red juice everywhere, someone probably did. Chairs thrown down, glass plates shattered. As he started to think about what he was seeing, the storm of his mind lessened and slowed. But everything he saw, it all lead back to what happened to John, Sherlock just wanted to curl up and cry for John to come back. But that wasn't going to help. He was going to find him. Save him if it's needed.

"Sherlock Holmes?" One of the officers pointed at the words on the fridge, written in the same gooey red substance. "What those it mean?" Sherlock forced himself to read.

 _Last chance Holmes, before the ceremony starts. John will remember how you weren't able to save him. –FTW_

"Sherlock? Who was this from? Sherlock?" The two officer's constantly asked. But Sherlock couldn't think- nor could he talk. The words echoed in his head.

Sherlock was ashamed. Shame filled him up like water fills the ocean. What has he gotten John into now? Deep down Sherlock knew it was his entire fault, all his fault that John was gone. He sat there outside of the police office waiting for news of any evidence. They stopped Sherlock from investigating, considering the fact when they left the scene; he was hardly able to breathe. They left him waiting, dying inside. Sometimes, it takes years for your walls to come crumbling down, sometimes; it only takes a few seconds. Sherlock's whole world was crumbling, fires left ash marks as the sun was covered with storm clouds. Light couldn't fight past the darkness. The rays of sunshine left Sherlock's world spinning and collapsing over and over again. One thing was left standing, one thing glowing with matter significance, _to save John._

The sound of a rusty door creaked open. Strong forced steps neared the center of the room, the stained metal floor screeched with the steps of the being scratched the ground. A voice cried through the strained air.

"John Watson."

"Don't hurt Sherlock, please." John harshly gasped, before a needle put him back to sleep. His body fell back onto the pile of chains.

The blue box appeared again, but this time right outside of the police building. And in fact, the ringing is what shocked Sherlock out of his haze. He recognized it. The wind blew outside and Sherlock's coat blew as he ran down the steps.

"Doctor! Doctor! Help me please!" He was desperate. Out of the gloom, he didn't want to risk failing John. He couldn't. He banged on the Tardis doors. "DOCTOR! Please! PLEASE!" No response. Just a cold, blue, wooden box, sitting on the asphalt. "FINE! FINE! I thought you were a Doctor and are you not supposed to help people!?-"

The door swung open and an arm pulled Sherlock inside. "Bloody hell calm down. I'm here because I need help from you." Then there was the Doctor standing there on the console platform, waving his arms as gestures as he talked. Sherlock just stood by the door stunned by what he heard. "So will you? Sherlock, will you help me?"

"How about we make a deal"

"What kind of deal?" The Doctor grinned madly and clapped his hands together. Sherlock wasn't amused.

"You help me save John," (Sherlock was convinced he needed saving,) "and I'll help you with whatever is needed."

"Well Sherlock dear, you really don't know, do you?" The Doctors face was practically smeared with _that_ look, the one when you realize the other one doesn't know an unfortunate fact mixed in with sadness and pity. And Sherlock _didn't_ know, he really didn't know what was going on. Sherlock couldn't hold back his frustration. He hated, HATED, not knowing.

"DAMN IT DOCTOR! I've been waiting for at least a whole hour for news about what happened. I'm just going to assume you kno-"

"Yes, yes ,yes. John is gone, his home is trashed with an unidentified substance that seems to much like blood and the police won't let you look into it. Yes, yes ,yes-"

"So what do you want in exchange for help?"

"Well, in fact, the disappearance of you dear friend is connected to my situation. Actually, forget that they are the SAME situation."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say is-"

"Never mind, just tell me if you'll help me or not."

"Yes, I will, because I owe you," The Doctor suddenly looked as if he wanted to cry, and softly said, "Oh Sherlock I owe you so much."

"I'm sorry?" Doubts of The Doctor being actually crazy started lowering, he didn't even know who he was- or at least remember.

"Anyways, I think you should know what is going on." The Doctor smiled sadly, but he quite enjoyed seeing Sherlock's confused face. "Do you want tea?" Sherlock was asked.

"I don't think I trust you making tea, John was the best-"

Red lights, just like last time. The Tardis lighting glared everywhere. It chimed with a horrifying noise. The Tardis was freaking out. "What the hell Doctor?" He didn't respond. The eyes lost the glimmer of light. It left The Doctor cold and with cloudy vision. Sherlock ran up to him in fear of all the events unfolding. He slapped him hard across his face, begging- yelling for him to explain what is going on. And what did he mean when he said he owed Sherlock? What was going on?

"Just all of a sudden the Tardis starts hue its lights red," Sherlock muttered. _Red;_ is the color of chaos and danger, and to stop one. Well, he assumed it was up to himself to figure out what was going on. He ran around the console one too many times, pushing random buttons and flipping switches that came into his sight. Nothing did anything, just useless works of the Tardis. Then there was this big, red, button. It was also the last one that hasn't been hammered on yet. Sherlock hesitated before slamming it. It could be bad, isn't that why the lighting in there is hued that way? After all, most cliché scenarios include a red button for something bad, like really bad. But he was reckless in determination to do something to help.

"Okay, here we go," He said before slamming it with all he's got.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Ahh cliff-hanger, I've been working so hard on this fanfic I honestly can't wait to see the outcome. I also posted this on and my username there is TheFangirl_Writes so do check it out there! I'll still mainly be posting here, but on you can save this story so you won't need internet connection to read it, but you will once there is a new part posted and you'll need the connection to load it. thanks again, feel free to leave a review!_**


End file.
